


A not so accidental encounter~

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: AKA, Chickens, Gen, Hongbin's his commander, Jaehwan chasing goose, goose - Freeform, hongbin is not very joyful about it, it happens that way, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "He went after one of the wild goose, to- um– pluck a feather," Hongbin wants to facepalm so hard but he resists. Stupid farm animals, and these stupid clumps. It was bad enough having to clean chicken coops every week now-
Kudos: 9





	A not so accidental encounter~

"Lee!" Hongbin sits up straight at the thunderous call of his name by his unit supervisor. He gulps, because he knows this can not be good. His unit supervisor never comes down to the barracks, only when it's absolutely necessary. And if he's here now, it means Hongbin has primely fucked up something.

He slips the phone in his front pocket, making sure his hand movement is minimal so the Commander can't see it from where he's walking inside his long quarters.

"First Platoon Sergeant Lee Hongbin Sir!" He stomps his foot and gives his salute, while his heart is beating stupidly fast in his chest. If one of the fuckers told on his interne-

"Exactly, Platoon Sergeant…" his commander Jung Rowon says each word heavily, eyes digging holes on his face. Hongbin doesn't dare blink and keeps staring at the stupid pink clock he hates so much on his front.

"And as a platoon leader, I expect you to make sure your platoon doesn't get into any trouble,"

Hongbin fights an itch on his forehead. If those buffons went chasing after chickens once again he swears he-

"We had a company transfer last night Lee. 8 Privates, freshies. They have too much energy."

Transfers? When, where, how , why?

"I left explicit instructions that you assign them to their duties and make sure they stay busy, did I not?"

Hongbin wants to say No? He was NOT told he was getting more brats in his team, he doesn't even know they came last night. He remembers beating LOL's second map and then– nothing.

"Now one of your men has made trouble. What do you have to say?"

Hongbin doesn't dare say anything. Fuck those chickens

"Was I not clear when I ordered to have their energies utilized?"

Hongbin doesn't move

"WAS I NOT?"

Hongbin jumps, "No sir! I made a mistake Sir!"

"And?" Jung pronounces circling Hongbin like he's some fucking deer in a trap

"It won't happen again sir!"

"It better not, Lee. Make sure of it"

Hongbin throws himself face first on his futon. What the fuck was his life. When had it all gone wrong...he moans at the ceiling.

Oh right, it went to shit when he signed that Cancellation contract.

Oh well. He brought this hell on himself. No use bitching about it.

He picks up his phone, the latest post on tgd is one of those annoyingly relatable military memes. He leaves a snark filled comments channeling all his frustration in it.

Putting his phone back he picks up his hat and walks out of the room to the general quarters. Someone's gonna get their ass whipped tonight.

Hongbin doesn't bother knocking and throws the door open. The chatter dies down immediately and it takes a few seconds but everyone scrambles to their feet and forms a line.

Hongbin takes a deep breath, he can't lash out too much…

"Feeling chatty today aren't we, clumps" he sees Kwon struggle to zip up his pants, and fights a laugh.

"Jung was just in my room, you wanna know what he told me?" He glances at the new faces as he walks between the lined and sleepy boys.

"Was he complaining about his wife again?" Seo Joon, the smart mouth, of course. Hongbin admits, that was funny but he was angry at the moment, keeping up his face was important!

"No Seo, he was there to have my head because one of you dumb asses did something stupid. Now who could that be,"

Hongbin counts 6 of his old unit mates, and 7 new men. One of them was missing.

"You wouldn't happen to know who it was would you, newbie?" Hands behind his back, his face in his "Sergeant" mode he learned to make from the YouTube guide to "successful ways to instill authority", he asks one of the new kids. He can't be any older than 22, and by the way he's shaking, Hongbin won't have much trouble with the kid.

"N-no Sir" he manages to answer.

Behind him someone clears his throat, Hongbin turns to see it's Kangho, the only one who's older than Hongbin in his unit.

"It was Lee, sir." Hongbin quirks an eyebrow, "one of the new ones," Kangho elaborates waving a hand towards the " _new ones"_

"He went after one of the wild goose, to- _um_ – pluck a feather," Hongbin wants to facepalm so hard but he resists. Stupid farm animals, and these stupid clumps. It was bad enough having to clean chicken coops every week now-

"Where is Lee, now?" He asks, because he has a feeling Lee is the missing 8th newbie.

Just then the door flings open and a loud shrill voice greets, "guys guys you won't believe what I did!" Says the new-comer and all heads turn towards the door. Hongbin too turns on his feet, but what he sees makes him freeze.

It can't be? Right? But it is. No can have that nose than the only peeps he was never expected to see here. Lee Jaehwan.

"Why are we all…. _standing_ …?" Jaehwan stops in his track,voice trailing as he meets eyes with Hongbin across the room and Hongbin has no fucking clue what's happening but he knows that this is some trick. Fate is a bitch to him…

_Hyung_ … he whispers, and Jaehwan's eyes light up as if just realizing everything and just when Hongbin thinks he's about to pounce– he braces for a hug or something but Jaehwan is quick to school his features to neutrality.

Kangho behind them clears his throat, and Hongbin just now gets it. Kangho knew who Jaehwan was, that's why he was acting the way he was when telling Hongbin.

The other kids just look confused and some are even sleeping with eyes open. But Kangho is the only one who knows who Hongbin is and probably knows who Jaehwan is too. The others either don't know, or don't care…

"We will resume to sleep Sir," Kangho says, authority in his voice as he takes charge and orders the others to sleep. Giving Hongbin an out to take matters outside. After all, Hongbin found his goose chaser.

"Binnie!" Jaehwan whisper exclaims, excitement in his quiet tone when Hongbin finally releases his grip on the older's wrist. Maybe he was holding too tight as he dragged him out.

"What are you doing here!?" Hongbin is long out of his daze and has suspicion that this transfer wasn't too coincidental…

"We got transferred! It's Annual Foot Camp training month!" Jaehwan informs, excited but tone hushed. A character development, Hongbin thinks; a 'careful not to speak Jaehwan' wasn't a normal occurrence. Well, the military changes people… surprises surprises.

"How is that–" Hongbin paces, running a hand through his non-existent hair. He can't say he's not happy to see Jaehwan, happy is an understatement probably. He was overjoyed and he shouldn't be…! Given how he left things with the members but Jaehwan is currently bouncing on his feet, smiling wide and eyes full of energy and.

Hongbin gives up. He's too tired and he's tired of fighting fate all the time.

He stops in front of Jaehwan, and before he even has time to smile Jaehwan is on him. Hugging him by a bre inch of his life, arms wrapped around his whole 183 cm tall frame and face nuzzling into Hongbin's neck. Damn Hongbin should have showered. He probably smells like lemon and socks.

But Jaehwan isn't complaining and isn't letting go. So Hongbin slowly frees his hands from between their bodies squished together and hugs Jaehwan back.

His hyung smells like strawberry and that stupid Gucci Red Wine perfume he loves so much. But he feels soft and warm under Hongbin's hands and it feels like Hongbin's at peace after so long.

The feeling of Jaehwan with him feels like the soft pillows and sheets in your own home, like eating roasted sweet potatoes after a raining evening, of going back home exhausted and worn out and being greeted by a hug and the words "you did well"

It feels like coming home.

Later that night when they're both sitting on the small hill just outside the Army site, the sun is just ready to come up, pink hue decorating the sky and faint sounds of birds in the trees.

After a long night of just talking about useless stuff, with Hongbin's stories and Jaehwan anecdotes, and after Hongbin barely manages to stop Jaehwan from barking alongside a country dog, Hongbin finally remembers.

"Now, about that wild goose…."


End file.
